Forevermore (Series 1)
by marissaiswholocked1011
Summary: A retelling with Series 1. Jade Bennett, a struggling American actress, meets the Doctor and Rose Tyler while they investigate strange activity around her house. After joining them, she finds herself falling in love with the Doctor. Nine/OC (FULL SUMMARY, CAST, AND PLAYLIST INSIDE).
1. Extended Summary

**FOREVERMORE**

"I think you'll be disappointed to learn that I am more than just the ingenue."

**EPIGRAPH**

"_He exists._

_Therefore,_

_I know_

_that_

_humanity_

_is not_

_dissolving_

_before_

_my_

_eyes._"

~o0o~

Jade Bennett's life wasn't as uneventful as you might think it was before she met the Doctor. Her family moved from Hartford, CT to London when she was fourteen. She's seen many amazing musicals on Broadway and on London's West End. She's portrayed many of her dream roles in amateur and semi-professional productions.

However, that doesn't mean that it doesn't pale in comparison to the day that this strange man grabs her hand, tells her to get into the TARDIS, and not ask any questions.

After assisting him and his companion, Rose Tyler, on their latest adventure, Jade is invited to travel through time and space with them.

Together, the trio (later quartet when they join up with Capt. Jack Harkness) meet new creatures such as the Gelth, are challenged by old foes like the Daleks, and learn the consequences of messing with time when Rose attempts to rescue her father from death.

But what Jade didn't expect was that the TARDIS would show her the Doctor's past before he felt comfortable enough to open up about it...

And she certainly didn't expect him to reciprocate the slightly-more-than-friendly feelings that she was developing for him...

~o0o~

**Music**

**Jade Bennett 1.0/The 1st Dreamer's Theme**

_Dream Chasers (Future World Music)_

**The Book's Theme**

_A Whole New World (Pop Version) (Cover by Elsie Lovelock and Unknown Artist)_

_The Doctor asks Jade to join him and begins to show her everything amazing in the universe. Plus, Jade is a canonical Disney geek, so of course this song is on the playlist._

~o0o~

CAST

Unknown/Erin-Brooke Samuels as **Jade Bennett/1st Dreamer**

Christopher Eccleston as **The Ninth Doctor**

Billie Piper as **Rose Tyler**

John Barrowman as **Capt. Jack Harkness**

Noel Clarke as **Mickey Smith**

Camille Coduri as **Jacqueline "Jackie" Tyler**

**ALSO STARRING**

\- Shaun Dingwall as **Peter "Pete" Tyler**

\- Penelope Wilson as **Harriet Jones**

\- Annette Badland as **Margaret Blaine**

\- Robert Downy Jr. as **Prescott Bennett**

\- Brooke Langton as **Michelle Bennett**

\- Sara Bareilles as **Marina Matthews (nee Bennett)**

\- Callum Turner as **Rodney Matthews**

\- Elizabeth Gillies as **Emmy Bennett**

\- Ezra Miller as **Colin Bennett**

\- Millie Bobbi Brown as **Rachel Bennett**

**PLAYLIST**

**i.** part of your world - sierra boggess | **ii.** shallow - bradley cooper and lady gaga | **iii.** a whole new world - elsie lovelock and unknown artist | **iv.** the light - sara bareilles | **v.** confident - demi lovato | **vi.** call me, beep me - sadie stanley | **vii.** breakaway - kelly clarkson | **viii.** two voices, one song - melissa lyons and cassidy ladden | **ix.** beauty and the beast - celine dion and peabo bryson | **x.** somebody to love - anne hathaway | **xi.** i won't say i'm in love - susan egan | **xii.** let me be your wings - jodi benson and gary imhoff | **xiii.** titianium - madilyn bailey

**THEMES**

**(*) Jade Bennett/The Dreamer -** _Titanium_ (Madilyn Bailey Cover)

**(*) Jade Bennett/The Dreamer -** _Confident _(Demi Lovato)

**(*) Jade 1.0 -** _Part of Your World_ (Sierra Boggess)

**Jade 2.0 -** _Reflection _(Extended Version) (Lea Salonga)

**Jade 3.0 -** _The Edge of Glory_ (Lady Gaga)

**Jade 4.0 -** _Queen of Swords_ (Idina Menzel)

**Time Lady Victorious -** _Monster _(Caissie Levy)

**Mrs. Clever -** _Ways To Be Wicked_ (Dove Cameron, Cameron Boyce, Booboo Stewart, Sofia Carson)

**(*) The Doctor -** _Let Me Be Your Wings_ (Jodi Benson & Gary Imhoff)

**(*) The Doctor -** _How Does A Moment Last Forever_ (Celine Dion)

**(*) The Doctor -** _A Thousand Years_ (Christina Perri)

**(*) The Doctor -** _A Whole New World_ (Elsie Lovelock & Unknown Cover)

**(*) The Doctor -** _Ever Ever After_ (Carrie Underwood)

**(~) Nine -** _Shallow _(Lady Gaga & Bradley Cooper)

**(~) Nine -** _Beauty and the Beast_ (Celine Dion & Peabo Bryson)

**(~) Nine -** _I Won't Say I'm In Love_ (Susan Egan)

**Ten -** _Love Is Strange_ (Joshua Sasse & Karen David)

**Ten -** _Never Knew I Needed_ (Ne-Yo)

**Ten -** _Far Longer Than Forever_ (Liz Callaway & Howard McGillin)

**Ten -** _Everytime _(Britney Spears)

**John Smith -** _If You Love Me For Me_ (Julie Stevens & Mark Luna)

**John Smith -** _I Won't Say I'm In Love_ (Susan Egan)

**John Smith -** _If Only (Quartet)_ (Sierra Boggess, Sean Palmer, Tituss Burgess, Norm Lewis)

**John Smith -** _So Close_ (Jon McLaughlin)

**Eleven -** _All of Me_ (John Legend)

**Eleven -** _Geronimo _(Sheppard)

**Twelve -** _Time After Time _(Eva Cassidy)_  
_

**Thirteen -** _Replay _(Zendaya)_  
_

**Jenny -** _In My Daughter's Eyes_ (Martina McBride)

**Jamie/Cole 3.0 -** _Proud of Your Boy_ (Adam Jacobs)

**Natalie -** _In My Daughter's Eyes_ (Martina McBride)

**Natalie -** _For A Moment_ (Tara Charendoff, Jodi Benson)

**Natalie & Jamie -** _You'll Be In My Heart_ (Phil Collins)

**Bennett Family -** _I Won't Let Go_ (Rascal Flatts)

**Bennett Family -** _Stand by You_ (Lucy Lawless)

**Prescott -** _Currently open to suggestions_

**Michelle -** _A Mother's Love_ (Mark Masri & Jim Brickman)

**Marina -** _Currently open to suggestions_

**Rodney -** _Currently open to suggestions_

**Aria -** _Currently open to suggestions_

**Nolan -** _Currently open to suggestions_

**Harlowe -** _Currently open to suggestions_

**Scarlett -** _Currently open to suggestions_

**Emmy -** _Sisters _(Rosemary Clooney & Betty Clooney)

**Emmy -** _Safe and Sound_ (Taylor Swift)

**Emmy -** _The Space Between_ (Dove Cameron & Sofia Carson)

**Colin -** _Currently open to suggestions_

**Rachel -**_ Currently open to suggestions_

**(~) Rose -** _Two Voices, One Song_ (Melissa Lyons & Cassidy Ladden)

**(~) Rose -** _The Space Between_ (Dove Cameron & Sofia Carson)

**(~) Mickey -** _Currently open to suggestions_

**(~) Jack -** _Currently open to suggestions_

**Martha ("Smith, Jones, and Bennett"-"After '42'") -** _Perfectly Frightful _(Kim Huber & Melissa Fahn)

**Martha ("Human Nature" and onwards) -** _Wind Beneath My Wings_ (_Bette Midler_)

**Donna -** _Connected _(Katharine McPhee)

**Anastasia -** _Once Upon A December_ (Elsie Lovelock Cover)

**Wilfred -**_ Currently open to suggestions_

**Amy -** _Angel _(Sarah McLachlan)

**Rory -** _Brave _(Sara Bareilles)

**River -** _Unforgettable _(Sia)

**TARDIS/Idris -** _For Good_ (Idina Menzel & Kristin Chenoweth)

**Clara -** _Remember Me This Way_ (Jordan Hill)

**Jessica -** _Flashlight _(Bethany Mota Cover)

**Master -** _Hellfire _(Patrick Page)

**Master -** _Home _(Susan Egan)

**Missy -** _I Don't Like You_ (Mallory Jansen & Karen David)

**Bill -** _Currently open to suggestions_

**Nardole -** _Currently open to suggestions_

**Yasmin -** _Currently open to suggestions_

**Gabi -** _Currently open to suggestions_

**Ryan -** _Currently open to suggestions_

**Graham -** _Currently open to suggestions_

**OC DESCRIPTION**

Jade is currently on her first regeneration, but she is still human at this point in the story. She has raven black hair, strikingly bright blue eyes, and is 5'4."


	2. Prologue

**13 April 2018**

Jade Bennett sat in the lounge in the back of the theater, going over the lyrics in her rep book again, trying to figure out if she picked the right song.

On one hand, "Part of Your World" was written by Howard Ashman and Alan Menken, who wrote _Little Shop of Horrors_, the show she was auditioning for. And the final notes of that song were taken from the final notes of "Somewhere That's Green," a song that was sung by Audrey, the character she was auditioning for.

But on the other hand, maybe it was a little too... juvenile.

"Jade Bennett? We're ready for you," a woman's voice called. Jade's head perked up and she began walking towards the entryway leading to the auditorium.

* * *

_Bright young women,  
Sick of swimmin',  
Ready to stand_

_And I'm ready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questions and get some answers  
What's a fire and why does it...  
What's the word? Burn?_

_When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love,  
Love to explore that shore up above?  
Out of the sea,  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world_

Jade took a deep breath after finishing the final note in the song and coming out of character. She opened her eyes and looked toward the director.

"Well done, Miss Bennett," the director said. "You've really come a long way in the last two years."

"Thank you, sir," Jade said, though she thought she sounded a little too eager.

* * *

Jade was practically skipping after she got out of her taxi, talking with her younger sister, Emmy.

"So, you got a callback?" Emmy asked her excitedly.

"Yeah! I'm actually confident that I'll get this one," Jade replied.

"You better! I know that Audrey has been one of your dream roles ever since you saw the movie. If they don't give you the part-"

"No, Em, please don't," Jade dissuaded her. "Even if I'm wrong and I flunk the callback, there'll always be other opportunities-"

She trailed off. At the end of the cul-de-sac, where the kids in the neighborhood usually played, she saw a man lingering around.

"Jade... what's going on?" Emmy asked.

"Uh... nothing. I'll be home in a few minutes," Jade told her. "Love you, Em."

"Love ya, sis."

Jade then hung up and placed her cell phone in her purse. She looked back at the man.

Should she call the police? Personally, he didn't look to be that much of a threat. He could just be lost.

Jade cautiously walked toward him. "Excuse me? Sir? Are you... are you lo-?"

Before she could finish, the man turned around, revealing that he was brandishing a knife. Jade jumped back and began kicking herself mentally.

Jade began running in the opposite direction as the man chased her. She made it out of the neighborhood when she tripped over her own feet and fell into the grass.

Jade was startled when she felt someone grab her hand and help her up. She saw that it was a different man. This one was wearing a leather jacket and had big ears.

"Just come with me, get into the TARDIS. Any questions you have will be answered later," he said.

"What?!" Jade asked, her voice going a little high.

**And cue the _Doctor Who_ theme song! I hope that everyone's excited to see how this story will go. I love writing the Doctor and Jade's relationship, but I love writing her interactions with other companions as well.**

**Also, if any of you were hoping for Rose bashing... sorry! She was my first companion and I loved her. I also feel like we have too much negativity in fanfictions. Can't we have women supporting each other for once?  
**

**Until next time!**

_**~Marissa**_


End file.
